ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 16
There is nothing wrong with your computer, Space Monkies. Do not attempt to adjust the Internet connection. We (well me, BlueHighwind) are now controlling the transmission. We control the horizontal and the vertical. We can deluge you with a thousand websites or expand one single jpg. to crystal clarity - and beyond. We can shape your vision to anything our imagination can conceive - and beyond. For the next page we will control all that you see and some of what you hear. You are about to experience the awe and mystery which reaches from the deepest inner mind to... The Final Fantasy X Walkthrough. The Inquisition :"The Inquisition, what a show, :The Inquisition, here we go. :We know you're wishin', that we'd go awaaaayyy, :But the Inquisition's here, and its here to sttaaaaaaayyyyy." I can't believe its been some 100 walkthrough pages and I never made a single Mel Brooks reference. Well I've fixed that now: melbrooksinqusition.ytmnd.com - (due to some Spam Blocker bullshit, I can't make the link, so you're just going to type it in yourself). Well the Maester's have gathered and now are putting us on trial for killing Seymour, and a lot of other imaginary charges like usury, sodomny, masturbating with the crucifix etc. Yuna tries and fails to accuse Seymour of being a dick... I mean ghost. Well it turns out that Yevon knew he was a ghost (and a dick) and it doesn't really give a shit. In fact the Pope himself is an dick/unsent. So everything about this religion is a lie, even the hats are hypocritical in some manner. It turns out that Sin can't die either so our entire journey so far has been a complete waste of time. Well at least its better than playing Blitzball. Yuna is really disturbed by all this. Auron just sits back with a smile that says: "Yeah bitch, told you so." And we've been found guilty in a show trial. Strangely the sentence isn't death, rather we're just thrown down into a watery dungeon where "nobody's ever left". "Well, that's a lame way to kill someone" - for once I agree with you Tidus. Firing squad is some much more theatrical. Via Purifico Well this does work out for us since we can easily survive this death sentence, just go through the monster infested halls, fight a few bosses and then we're home free. I have an odd feeling that firing squad would be somewhat more difficult to live through. Tidus instantly meets up with Wakka and Rikku, which is very lucky since these three are the only guys who can fight underwater. But who cares about them? Let's join Seymour, Elmer, and Pope. Seymour doesn't seem exactly enthusiastic about killing Yuna (because he loves her, awww) but Fudd is going with him to make sure that the ugly guy follows orders. Nothing good is going to happen to Elmer. But who cares about them? Let's join a good character, Yuna. Take her up to the Save point and Save. Unfortunately there are enemies down here, and with only Yuna it can be a little difficult. All I have to say is thank God for Aeons - especially the new guy, Bahamut. Ignore the teleporter and go up the East branch. At the fork head North to find a Chest with a Mega-Potion, and much less interesting, Kimahri. The Blue Wookie helps, but only if you've been using him regularly. I haven't so he's only good for taking hits that might otherwise go to our White Mage. Run up and around to find Auron, a Godsend at this point. With him on your side, you might not have to use an Aeon to survive a random encounter. Save up to heal your wounds then head West. At the fork go South, then when you reach a clearing go East down the hall to find Lulu. With Auron, Lulu, and Yuna we now have a fully functioning team. Right next to the Black Mage is a Chest with a White Magic Sphere. Go back to the clearing and run South till you come to a dead-end. Here you'll find an Elixir and a Glyph. Press it then run up and through the first path East. Follow the path till you return to that first Save Sphere. Run North till you see a large room on your right. Enter to find a Chest with a Black Magic Sphere. Also step on the Glyphed teleporter to move another one over to another area. Head back to the path North, and take it until you come to the second Save Point. Use it. Now head West to the intersection we've been to before, only it now has a teleporter here. Use it to go West to a secret location. This place holds two Treasures: a Skill Sphere and a Lucid Ring. Also at the gate blocking passage East there's 10,000 Gil. Take the teleporter and backtrack to the second Save Point. This is now a good time to build up all five of your Aeon's Overdrives and Yuna's as well. You'll know why soon enough. Head North and you'll find Isaaru who is challenging us to an Aeon duel. We can't use our fighters, but we must fight through our Summons. Boy I hope you've been using Yuna like I've been saying all walkthrough, or this will be quite the challenge. With that Isaaru is finished. We can't kill him because we're supposed to be "noble" and all that bullshit, but Auron does spit in his face with this line: "your Pilgrimage is over." It doesn't really make sense, but still, Auron is the man. Yuna Wins, ''Fatality'' We now journey to what may be another dimension in the frabric of space and time, and join Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka underwater. Save up then swim around the corner to find...another Save Point! You'd think the programmers would be able to catch something like that. Swim forward and you meet up with probably the last person you wanted to see again: Evrae. Well you two have fun now. =) After the "difficult" melee with Evrae your team should still be in excellent fighting shape. In fact you probably don't even need to refresh yourself at the Save Point. Swim North then dive down when you see a Chest on your right. It contains a Rematch. Now keep on the bottom and swim around the corner to find another Chest on the left. This one holds an Avenger. Swim straight through the linear path until you leave the area. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough